


love me tender

by angeleddie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Comfort, FINNPOE RIGHTS 2020, Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Blood, No Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Poe Dameron, maybe before? doubt it, mentions of wounds, probably after tros, rey said gay rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleddie/pseuds/angeleddie
Summary: poe reaches down and grips finn’s left wrist, his thumb moving to slowly rub circles into the flesh there.finn looks down at the motion, trying to reroute the sensation to his brain; attempt to keep himself from floating away into that pit of panic.“keep your eyes on me,” poe whispers, “just stay with me, alright?”it’s more of a demand then a request, but finn follows the instructions. he keeps his eyes fixated on the circular motions of poe’s thumb.-finn gets shot in the arm, poe has to calm him down. :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	love me tender

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the notes! mentions of blood and wounds in this one so if you're sensitive to those types of subjects please be careful/skip this fic!  
> stay safe, loves <3
> 
> also, all mistakes are mine! if u find any pls let me know so i can fix them cause im an idiot and never see them unless i take time to reread my work like 5 times (which i never can >:[ )

poe moves quickly, finn's good arm wrapped around his shoulders as they aboard their ship. 

“hey, _hey_ ,” poe says quietly, “you’re gonna be alright. stay with me.” 

finn nods weakly, his vision spotty, the world around him becoming somewhat of a blur. 

they’re on the ship before finn realizes, and poe places him on the ground with his back against a wall as gently as possible. 

“okay, okay—“ poe pants, moving to roll finn’s sleeve up. “you’re good, finn — hey! hey, cmon, eyes on me!” poe reminds him, raising his voice to ground him, even if it's only slightly.

behind him, rey is scrambling and searching for medical supplies. she checks every drawer and cabinet within the small space, hands fumbling with random things, panicking. 

“poe where’s the—“ rey asks, but poe cuts her off with a quick; “check the farthest shelf to the left!” 

again, she’s moving. hands sliding across the counters and table with sloppy movements until she reaches the shelf and searches for the correct supplies. 

there’s the sound of fabric ripping, and when finn raises his eyebrows with question, a sharp pain goes through his system.

” _gah_!” 

poe frowns, looking apologetic. 

“sorry, buddy. you’re bleeding fast..” 

finn can feel poe’s palms pushing down against his wound, the fabric of his shirt quickly becoming soaked with blood. 

when poe pushes a little too hard, an unfamiliar panic finds itself rising inside finn's body. 

his heart rate picks up, spiking at an uncomfortable rate. 

air becomes harder and harder to take in, his lungs feeling too heavy for his body; yet not full enough — not enough air. 

the room starts to spin, yet finn can’t close his eyes.

he’s scared if he does they won't open again, scared that the darkness of closing them will become a permanent view. 

he can distantly hear poe and rey talking — shouting. there’s more pressure to his shoulder. the lights are too bright, voices too loud yet so far. it's all within his range, but incapable of grasping. 

everything feels distant, but at the same time too close. his clothes feel too tight, like they’re clinging to his body; refusing to let go like a grip unbearable. 

poe must know the look of panic spread across finn's features, because he’s swiftly moving to sit more directly in-front of finn, his face coming into direct view. 

it gives finn an unreasonable amount of comfort, but that's something he's not ready to deal with right now. 

finn lightly shakes out of it, but that panicky feeling still weighs down on him; making his chest feel crushed and restricted. 

“hey, finn, _hey_ ,” poe speaks softly, monotone and quiet; just between _them_. 

poe reaches down and grips finn’s left wrist, his thumb moving to slowly rub circles into the flesh there. 

finn looks down at the motion, trying to reroute the sensation to his brain; attempt to keep himself from floating away into that pit of fear. 

“keep your eyes on me,” poe whispers, “just stay with me, alright?” 

it’s more of a demand then a request, but finn follows the instructions. he keeps his eyes fixated on the circular motions of poe’s thumb. 

there’s a pain in his shoulder, then a tugging sensation like someone’s pulling at his skin. 

finn lets out a loud groan, his eyes meeting poe’s. they’re full of that reoccurring fear, and poe can see it like it’s written in front of him. 

poe lifts finn’s wrist, bringing it to his mouth and placing nimble kisses upon the skin. 

“you’re alright, just stitches.” poe reassures, keeping his eyes soft. his voice is warm, it keeps finn from screaming. 

poe can tell finn’s on lock down; his body is tense and his eyes refuse to close. his grip is white-knuckled and relentless, poe’s almost sure he’s in some form of shock. 

finn himself is surprised he hasn’t completely freaked out by now; but at the same time he isn’t. 

poe is right in front of him, soft lips on the inside of his wrist, kissing over his veins; finn thinks he can feel them in his blood stream.

it’s a tether of sorts, poe’s touch. it keeps finn’s feet on the ground, keeps him from drifting off into the dark corners of his mind. 

it keeps finn in touch with reality, and for that he’s thankful. 

“put a bandage over that for me, poe.” rey requests, standing from her position and moving to throw out the needle and put the medical thread away. 

poe nods, “i’m gonna let go of your hand, is that okay?” he asks.

finn thinks for a second, contemplating if it _is_ okay. he nods, watching the way poe’s fingers tighten around his wrist for a second before dropping his wrist back down.

poe moves and grabs the bandage, ripping open its package and moving once more so he can properly align it over finn’s stitches. 

“this might hurt a little, i gotta push down.” poe warns, and when finn nods poe gives him a little smile and a nod in return.

it _does_ hurt, but it’s gone in a flash when finn feels the warmth of poe’s hands against his skin. 

“alright. you’re all set.” poe tells him as he sits down next to finn, back against the cold wall. he’s smiling wide despite his eyes looking worried. 

finn gives him a smile back, soft and genuine. “thank you,” finn says, his tone gentle. “for the whole, saving my life thing.” 

poe laughs, and finn’s heart starts to feel staticky at the sound. 

“of course, buddy. you’d do the same for me.” poe replies, chuckling between words. 

finn scoots over a tad so he can put his head on poe’s shoulder. poe automatically moves and grips finn’s wrist, bringing it to his lap. 

he starts rubbing circles into the skin with his thumb once more, and finn is overcome with a familiar sense of safety. 

it’s a special kind of safety. the type that makes finn believe that no matter the situation, poe’s there, watching his back like his life depended on it. 

its safety that whenever poe says his name, finn immediately feels eased. his name sounds safe in poe’s mouth. 

they sit together in silence, it’s comfortable. there’s a faint humming from the ships engine, a few beeps and boops that make them chuckle each time. 

“hey guys, you ready to--” rey asks as she's popping in, but she stops in her tracks when she sees finn and poe passed out, leaning against each other. 

she’s smiles and sighs, “guess _i’m_ flying the ship.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!! <3


End file.
